This invention is related to volleyball practice gloves and more particularly to a pair of gloves having means for releasably connecting selected portions of one of the gloves to the other glove to assist the player in properly positioning her hands and arms for certain volleyball motions, such as the forearm pass.
Volleyball players frequently practice certain volleyball motions, such as the two-hand underhanded volley or forearm bump, in which the hands are joined in front of the body in any of a variety of ways depending upon the player's individual preference. The proper joining of the hands is essential for the correct positioning of the forearms. The arms must be extended at the elbows with the forearms pressed together. This position permits the ball to contact a relatively flat plane of the soft parts of the forearm.